Percy in a Pyramid
by Loki Mischeif-Maker
Summary: In the third book, George tells Harry: 'We tried to shut him Percy in a pyramid, but Mum caught us.'


**Disclaimer: **_George, Fred, Percy, and Molly Weasley don't belong to me, nor do any of the other Harry Potter characters. They're JK Rowling's, and sorely tempted though I might be with Percy, I intend to return them all unharmed.  
  
Bored? Me? You have NO idea. . . .  
  
_...  
  
Fred rolled his eyes to George irritably. Percy, chattering as he had been about becoming Head Boy, Egyptian rules, and why the two of them shouldn't climb any monuments, was worse than usual. Ron was chasing Scabbers, who had disappeared somewhere, and their mother hadn't let Ginny into this pyramid, amid the two-headed old pharaohs. The tour guide was chattering with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley somewhere ahead of him.  
  
"We have to do something about him," Fred told George. "Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to handle him."  
  
"And people say we're mad _now_," George agreed. "But what are we going to do?"  
  
Fred looked around and spotted a room in the pyramid with a door. He grinned his maniac grin, devils dancing in his eyes. "I wonder what's in this room," he said loudly.  
  
Percy turned around, glaring at his twin brothers over his glasses. "Don't even think about it," he announced. "Mum will have your heads over it."  
  
"And you don't want Mum to have our heads?" George asked with a nasty grin.  
  
Percy looked rather flustered, and settled for the authority figure he always tried to be when these two got entirely out of hand. "I won't deny that you could both do with some discipline," he admitted quickly. "But I hardly think the death penalty is needed for you to learn your lesson."  
  
Fred shook his head and went to go look into the room. George, smirking knowingly, followed him and likewise peered into it. "I can't see a thing," George grumbled. "You'd think they'd let a few lights on in these places."  
  
"It's a tomb," Percy hissed. "And you're not supposed to be in it. Get out."  
  
Fred pulled out his wand. "Maybe you don't know everything, Percy," he announced, which he knew would infuriate his older brother. "Maybe we ought to shed a little light on this manner, George. I mean, it's not going to hurt anything."  
  
"Light _will _hurt the hieroglyphics," Percy snarled. "Now both of you, get out of there before I—"  
  
"What?" Fred asked, turning irritably around. "Give us detention? We're not in school right now, you know. You can't. C'mon George, let's see what's in here."  
  
George grinned, holding his wand up. "_Lum_—"  
  
Before he could finish the spell, Percy snatched his wand away from him. "You're not supposed to do magic. You're underage. Never mind that it isn't dangerous. If they let you slip once, you two'll do it again, and then it might be!" He looked so entirely flustered that Fred was tempted to call it satisfaction. Not yet, though.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea how to have fun, Percy," he announced, stepping into the room. "I want to know what's really in here."  
  
George followed. Percy's face went the same color as his hair. "Will you two get out of there?"  
  
Fred, with a grin and a nod to George, started stomping on the ground. He didn't go anywhere, but the act of making it sound as such would drive Percy over the edge.  
  
It did. Percy actually stuck his head into the forbidden room, looking furious. "You two get out of there, before you hurt something or you're caught." He had to pause to take in another breath of the musty air. "I mean right this minute, Fred and George."  
  
The twins looked at each other, delighted. "Then come in and drag us out," George suggested.  
  
Percy growled something that sounded dangerously like a curse. "No. We're not supposed to be here."  
  
"We are here."  
  
Percy gave in. He stepped cautiously into the room, as though he expected the tour guide to come and tap him on the shoulder, telling him to get out of there. "Fine, I'm in," he snapped. "Are you satisfied? Now can we get out?"  
  
But Fred and George had left the tomb, slipped out behind Percy, and were trying to heave the stone door shut. "D'you think anyone will blame us?" George asked his brother.  
  
"Penelope and Mum, maybe," Fred admitted, grunting with the effort of heaving the stone door. "_Maybe_."  
  
The door was already most of the way shut when Percy realized what was going on. "Mother!" he shouted. "Mother, stop the two of them!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley apparently heard her son's cries. She turned around and came running back to where Fred and George hadn't quite managed to shut the tomb door yet. The last half a foot was proving extremely difficult.  
  
"And what do the two of you think you're _doing_?" she demanded.  
  
...  
  
**Author's Note: **_So what do you think? It doesn't do me any good if you don't tell me, after all. Cheers! — Loki Mischief-Maker. _


End file.
